Question: A blue tie costs $$9$, and a popular pink pair of shoes costs $7$ times as much. How much does the pink pair of shoes cost?
The cost of the pink pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the blue tie, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $9$ $7 \times $9 = $63$ The pink pair of shoes costs $$63$.